


Sunflowers

by owarinoway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, might lengthen when I'm not sleep deprived, really short, smol children, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owarinoway/pseuds/owarinoway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They reminded me of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a post I saw on Tumblr and also an apology for not updating another fic.

Kozume Kenma is six years old and bored out his mind. Idly, he pushes a volleyball through the grass, watching the blades crumple under the melodic movements. The wind ruffles his hair and tugs at his shirt, and he vaguely wonders if it's going to rain later. "Kenma!" His head whips up towards the source of the sound and there, standing at the gate to his yard, is Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kenma doesn't reply, but smiles softly at the ground. He almost wants to laugh at the tickling of butterflies in his stomach, but contains himself. The older boy bounds up to him, holding his hands behind his back and wearing his Cheshire cat grin. "Kuro?" Kenma cocks his head to one side, imploring eyes boring into Kuroo's arms.

"Ta-da!" He procures a slightly crumpled sunflower and offers it with both hands, expectingly gazing at the boy on the ground.

"K- Kuro-"

Losing his resolve, the taller boy lowers his hands a bit and looks slightly away, red splotches gracing his face and neck. "They reminded me of you. It's okay if you don't-"

"They're beautiful." He smiles and stands, placing his hands over the other boy's. "Thank you so much."

Kuroo scratches the back of his head, releasing the flower into Kenma's hands. Standing on his tiptoes, the smaller boy places a small peck on his friend's cheek. "I love you."

10 years later

Kenma places his hands on his knees, breathing heavily after the excruciating run. "Kenma!" Kuroo comes over to him, holding out a water bottle with one hand and holding the other behind his back. "Nice work today in practice."

He expresses his gratitude in a hushed tone and takes the bottle, taking a long swig. He hands it back and looks suspiciously at his captain. "Kuro, what's-"

"Ta-da!" Kuroo holds out a bouquet of sunflowers and smiles softly, the kind of smile he only shows to the younger boy. "Did you think I'd forget?"

Kenma accepts the flowers, openly chuckling at the butterflies in his stomach. "Kuro... thank you."

"Wow, seriously? That's all I--"

The setter throws his arms around Kuroo's neck and they smile into each other's mouths. "I love you." He pulls back to look at his boyfriend's face. "Even if you give embarrassing speeches."

"What can I say, babe. They set the mood."

"Ohhh," Lev trods over. "What are you guys talking about?" He wiggles his eyebrows and winks.

The captain smirks evilly. "Receiving drills with Yaku." 

The half-Russian pales. "I wasn't here."

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please let me know what you thought and inform me of any mistakes because I wrote this at 2 am to make me feel better after watching scary movies. As for why I haven't been updating my other fic, I'm going through some family problems at the moment and it's hard for me to access the necessary resources. I'll try for next week. If you're still reading, consider giving a comment or kudos because they make me happy. (*´∀｀)


End file.
